On The Nose
by Giggleble
Summary: Sniffing the Future huh?


It was a spring afternoon. Children were still in their classes at their local schools.

A student named Rose-a-belle Linders repeatedly tapped her pencil on the wooden desktop as her geography teacher spoke. Rose-a-belle started to sniff around; she could smell something, Gasoline? Gun powder?

After a while the smell annoyed the girl. Rose-a-belle stood up and walked out of her class.

"Rose-a-belle Linders, get back here now!" yelled her geography teacher

She walked straight out to the street and followed the smell; it became stronger and stronger with each step. The smell leads her to a busy street.

Rose-a-belle stops a man in a business suit who is walking past her.

"Do you smell a bomb-ish smell?"

Just as she speaks, across the road from her a blue SUV explodes. The student watches the flames spread through out the expensive car.

* * *

"A car exploded in main street, an eye witness was walking down the street when a girl stopped him, asking if he had smelt a bomb-ish smell, then apparently, the bomb was set off" Charlie explained to the crew.

Olivia nodded.

"_What's so interesting about the girl?"_ she thought

"She's over there, she won't talk, and all I got was a Rosie" Charlie pointed to a girl, playing with her fingers as she watched the fire fighters extinguish the car; her eyes were glued to the wreck.

Peter, Walter and Olivia walked up to Rose-a-belle.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Dunham" She told the girl.

Rose-a-belle looked at Olivia as she spoke. She then squinted as she turned to the look in the suns direction.

"Do you want to tell me why you're not at school?"

She turned back to Olivia.

"Yeah, I could be back by now but I'm stuck here, great Friday, anyways, I smelt gasoline. The smell annoyed me, I followed the smell and then I asked the dude that went past if he had smelt a bomb, Ha! Then the bomb went off" Rose-a-belle shrugged

He black fringe went in front of her eyes, she sweeped it away as she spoke.

Walter looked at the girl. He was dying to ask a question.

"Can I bring you back to my lab?"

His son pulls him away quickly for 'a little talk'

"You don't ask that to a teenage girl or any one for that matter of fact, that girl is not a subject you test on" Peter yelled-whispered to his insane father

The two turned back to Olivia.

"So you're saying that you smelt the bomb from 10-20 ft away?" Olivia asked Rose-a-belle

"No, when I mentioned the bomb, it went off. It took five minutes to get here from school, the probably had a two minute timer or something"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"If it had a two minute timer, then it would of gone off before I got there, it took ten minutes to try to get over the smell, It took fifteen minutes total"

The girl didn't make sense to Olivia, They didn't know if the bomb had a two minute timer. To Olivia, this was one of the cases that confused her.

* * *

"Five years before I was put into the mental hospital, I discovered a case of a man smelling the future" Walter said out of random.

But what he didn't know was that he could put an explanation on why Rose-a-belle smelt the bomb.

"Walter, you're a genius, that girl might be able to smell the future, it explains about her two minute timer theory" Olivia exclaimed

"Wait, you're saying this girl could be able to smell the future?" Peter said confused

"Yeah, she smelt the bomb from 10 ft she could be able to smell in a distance future if possible"

"Weird and weirder" Astrid replied

* * *

"Can't believe my mom agreed to this" Rose-a-belle moaned.

She walked down the steps that lead down to the lab. The girl's mother agreed to have a few test done, to Rose-a-belle, her mother was crazy. Black hair continued to fall over her eyes. She constantly kept removing it or sweeping her fringe to the side.

"Who lives here? Frankenstein?"

"Not quite" said Olivia as she entered the room

Rose-a-belle decided to sit on the steps, her legs were tired.

He had come from her friend's house; they were running around, do you know what's even worse? She had to run home because she had at least 5 minutes to get back home to her mother.

A strong smell had whipped in the air, so she thought no one could smell it except for her.

"Hello Ms. Linders" said Walter as he walked in.

His son followed shortly after.

"Call me Rosie, Are you cooking onion?"

The two men look at each other with a puzzled expression on their faces.

"Oh Oh Oh, someone sucks at science or cooking, nah science is closer" another smell had come to Rose-a-belle, a burning smell.

"Random" Peter chanted.

"Dude, it's what I smelt" the teenager rolled her eyes.

Rose-a-belle felt bored, Olivia just stood by a work bench, Astrid was looking through a microscope, Peter felt tired, and Walter was a little to over excited. There was an awkward silence, someone had to break it.

"Okay, well Rosie, come and sit on the chair and we'll start your examination" Astrid finally said, breaking all silence.

The girl hoped up and walked nervously over to the seat.

"No needles" she said as she sat down.

The chair reminded her of the dentist.

"Now Miss, you might be able to smell the future AKA super smell. If you have super smelling then it can turn into smelling the future, It also can make you smell from afar, Now what makes it work is the glands that make you smell and your brain, you would have to cut the gland or remove the super powered sense from the brain, unlikely you'll be alive though" Walter explained (**Author's Note:** I was talking right out of my ass there, I didn't know what the hell I was typing)

The cellphone that belonged to Olivia Dunham rang.

She tucked herself into the corner and took the call.

"Dunham …yep….yep…I'll be there… bye"

She returned to the group.

"I have to go…" She said as she walked up the steps.

Olivia was shortly interrupted by Rose-a-belle.

"Don't go"

Olivia looked at Rose-a-belle with an 'excuse me' expression.

"I smell blood"

Olivia continued to walk up the steps, she left the group, ignoring Rose-a-belle's warnings.

" Is she deaf? I swear you guys don't listen to the new generation anymore" she sighed.

* * *

"Our bombers taken a man hostage" Charlie told Olivia as soon as she arrived.

"Do we know what he looks like?"

"No, maybe your friend 'sniffy' can help us out"

After a few minutes the rest of backup came in.

Olivia then takes out her mobile phone from her pocket and calls Peter.

"Hey, I need details on our bomber, we don't know who he is, I was hoping we could use Rosie"

"She's stone cold, fell asleep"

"Okay, thanks!" She hung up the phone and slipped it in her pocket!

The gang was about to leave the lab for a couple of drinks to celebrate their success, but then Astrid noticed Rose-a-belle, lying in the chair.

"What about…"

"She'll be fine" Peter said as he turned off the lights.

_

* * *

_

2 days later….

Peter picked up the newspaper, this time it didn't have a funny story that he could mock.

He covered his mouth with his hand and dropped the newspaper.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed.

"What is it Peter?" Astrid asked as she picked up the newspaper.

She stared at it with wide eyes.

The picture was horrifying.

"You said she'll be fine Peter!" she yelled.

"It's not my fault; I didn't know her body would be wrapped in black plastic"

Olivia heard the argument, so she read the article.

'On the 13th of May, Rose-a-belle Linders, aged 14, was found near seaside, wrapped in a black plastic. Her head, arms and feet were not covered. The girl's body had a few needle marks and one horrible cut up leg…'

Olivia couldn't read anymore.

She slammed the paper down. Olivia should have been expecting a call from her boss any minute now.

The woman was left frustrated.

_

* * *

_

Boston Morgue

Rose-a-belle's body laid on the operating table, awaiting to be examined.

There is no noise. It's cold and all is covering the girl is a sheet.

Rose-a-belle's eyes opened wide, as she screams in pain.

**Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! A cliffhanger! If you want to know what happens PLEASE! Tell me so I can edit this! **

**Sorry if it sucks, it's my first Fringe Fic so DON'T BLAME ME!**

**I'm from NZ where the episodes come EVERY Wednesday!**

**Up to epi 13!**

**Xoxo Giggleble**


End file.
